A tale of Naruki
by Glory To Uzumaki
Summary: fem naru,leaves village to train at 4 after activating her first talk with kyuubi,trains and eventually becomes jiraiyas apprentice takes over as spy master while he becomes Hokage..but doesn't join Konoha,at birth kyuubi disguised her as a boy for safety so not allot of people know who she really is.more detail in prolouge
1. prolouge

HEY GUYS THIS IS BASICLY EXPLAINING THIS STORY BEFORE I PUT UP FIRST CHAPTER,AT BIRTH FEM KYUUBI PUTS A POWERFULL GENJUTSU OVER NARUKI SO SHE LOOKS LIKE A BOY SINCE SHE KNOWS FEMALE JINCHURIKI HAVE IT WORSE,NO ONE KNOWS SHE IS A GIRL APART FROM A FEW PEOPLE SO IT WILL BE A SHOCK WHEN THE FIND OUT,AT 4 NARUKI GOES ON A TRAINING TRIP AFTER ACCIDENTLY SLIPPING INTO SHADOWS AFTER ESCAPING FROM A MOB DUE TO DARK RELEASE WHICH ALLOWS HER CONTROLS OVER SHADOWS,ONCE SHE LEAVES VILLAGE SHE COMES ACROSS AN OLD MAN WHO DECIDES TO TRAIN HER,SO SHE IS WITH HIM FOR A COUPLE OF YEARS,SHE WILL THEN MEET JIRAIYA WHO WILL SEE HER POTENTIAL AS A SPY AND RECKONISES THE MALE FORM OF NARUKI AS HIS GODCHILD SO TAKES HER ON AS APRENTICE..NOT TELLING MUCH MORE BUT JUST LIKE PROUD UZUMAKI I WILL KEEP IT GOING EVEN IF IM A LITTLE SLOW UPDATING..OHH YEAH IN CASE YOU COULDN'T FIGURE IT THIS WILL BE LESBIAN STORY,AND EVEN THOUGH CATERGORY IS ROMANCE IT WONT BE LOTS OF LEMONS,BUT ROMACE WILL BE THERE,WELL JA NE


	2. Chapter 1

**hey guys here's chapter 1,this will be all there is before Naruto leaves Konoha and begins her training, the attention will go to his training and time skip every now and then until cannon time, beware Naruto is 5 years older so when the rookie 9 is 12 years old she is 's get into this then**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto _- Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & HUMAN jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for shame.**

KONHA FOREST KYUUBI SEALING

The land was scarred; deep trenches ran across the ground leaving upturned earth to knock down burning trees causing fire to further spread only stopping when reaching another trench or massive crack running along the ground from earth jutsu gone wild.

Littered around the devastation was the corpses of men and women, who fought bravely and died their blood bones and organs spattered around the area. With few lucky to be living if you could even call it that, people lay wailing in pain screaming and clinging to life with limbs held on by mere muscles, there bones having been broke clean. Others lay with roots and tree branches piercing them while even more lay covered in nasty burns.

This was the scene left by the battle against the demon fox the great kyuubi no kitsune .today was a day none would forget.

Amidst the chaos in the epicentre of the destruction lay perhaps the saddest scene yet, there laying on the ground unmoving was a man and women a man and wife to be exact, they lay apart their hands entwined with matching holes almost as large as their chests themselves in the centre of their bodies with the little left of their organs in a pool of blood leaking out, they both looked like they had been through hell and back even without the holes. Their cloths were dirty covered in cuts and tears ,soaked with blood allowing for one to see the lacerations and bruises on their skin, their faces was devoid of life looking haggard and remorseful, the man's once vibrant yellow hair was now dull and dirty looking more grey then yellow whilst the women's crimson red hair was now even more red with the blood soaking it-little of it hers.

In between the two sat a small alter on an hexagonal pedestal carved in stone covered in seals with candles on each point illuminating it, and on this alter was a baby, the baby was wrapped in and orange blanket leaving only its head visible and even without seeing the body it was clearly evident the baby was a girl, with slightly tanned skin, chubby rosy cheeks marked with little 3 scar like whiskers ,between the whiskers lay a small nose with a wide open mouth revealing teeth with sharp little canine poking out, her eyes were a deep blue amethyst with slits running down the centre instead of pupils gazing up at the sky with tears spilling out and down her cheeks, on top of her head she had a small amount of red hair as vibrant and crimson as the women lying next to her..

However the baby was suddenly enveloped in a dim red glow and her features suddenly changed from the cute female to an equally cute blonde with tuffs of spiky yellow hair with the same features as the girl although being slightly bigger and more like a boys.

'_**Sorry kit that's all I can do right now, at least looking like a boy will be safer'.**_

KONOHA 4 YEARS LATER OCTOBER TENTH NIGHT TIME

Looking upon the village you could see the streets illuminated in a sea of reds and oranges bathing the streets in light from the torches and lanterns hanging from buildings and a vast many bomb fires located in the more open spaces, at the same time the sky was filled with explosions of colour as fireworks were launched into the sky emitting waves of reds greens blues yellows and all colours thinkable. Back to the village it was a buzz with noise from people singing and cheering to drunk men and women chatting and children running around playing, this was the festival of heroes where the heroes who sacrificed themselves in defeating the kyuubi 4 years ago was celebrated and honoured and the loss of the villages yondaime Hokage and other shinobi was mourned, despite this everyone looked happy. Everyone expect one little child.

Running through the streets for their life was a boy with bright blonde hair, not much else could be seen as the lights didn't quite light him up due to him being so small but this was to be expected he was only 4 years old, as he ran he demonstrated a fast speed and level of agility unheard of in any his age however that didn't help him at the moment, how could it when behind him was a mob of civilians running after him, they all had a mean look on their face is they hurled insults at the running boy, some even throwing random items within their reach at him such as sticks and stones

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"There dead because of you!"

Was some of the things getting yelled at them, the boy didn't bother listening as he kept on running swerving through the streets in an attempt to lose his pursuers, as sad as it was he was used to this, although he didn't understand it the shinobi and civilians all hated him and would often beat him weakly or just through insults at him, he had gotten used to hiding and even managed to get away before they could beat him but today was the worst by far .the crowd must have been upwards of 40 people each fully grown adults towering over him.

He had long since stopped asking himself why the people hated him and just why they was always out for his blood but he could never come up with an answer and he never had anyone tell him why , admittedly nobody at all would talk to him, which was another thing that confused him. Nobody talked to him yet he learned to speak, it was almost subconscious for him just like other things he learned, like hiding and running.

Noticing he was gaining ground he did something he had never really done before, he turned into an alley, he knew the alleyways was almost maze like but for someone reason he could tell that there weren't exactly a safe place for him, although when a full village is out to get you then it didn't really matter. He bopped and weaved through a few alleyways before coming to a dead end, he panicked, he knew this was it now with nowhere to run and the crown blocking the ally off. They were going to hurt him again.

"You're ours now!"

"We're going to kill you, damn filthy demon walking our streets!"

"It's time you learned your lesson!"

The crowded yelled at him and each continuing to curse him, then they started throwing the rocks at him again, in the tight space he could barely move out the way, he got hit a few times in the stomach and chest bruising and gashing him letting blood flow and causing him to yelp in pain, each hit causing him to step back and closer to the wall, to most a sight such as this would break their heart seeing a child cowering away while being abused by adults, but to the Konoha citizens it only encouraged man stepped forward as Naruto was almost against the wall and with a practically large rock he threw with as much force a drunk man could muster letting it arc threw the air where it hit the boy in the head, the crowed cheered and seemed to get ready to throw again, the boy himself groaned and yelped with tears of blood falling down his small face, the rock had gashed him pretty bad and his vision was going blurry, his senses dulled as he began losing consciousness, he felt his world go black but it wasn't in the conventional sense.

The horde stopped shocked, after that last rock the blonde had stumbled back looking like a ragdoll with blood staining his face, how he was still standing was a wonder to anyone but the shock came as he stumbled back into the wall and its overlapping shadow it seemed to envelope him and he seemed to dematerialise into it, as if he had never been there to start with.

Getting over the shock the crowd was now pissed, they lost their chance to release there pent up emotions and try to claim vengeance for the loved ones.

'_DAMN THAT DEMON HE GT AWAY!" _was the thoughts on the mind of many, and few decided to voice them opinions and some chose to spit into the shadow as if cursing them for helping the blondes escape, as they began walking away in a mix of emotions from anger rage and depression at the events one man said the words to get everyone thinking.

"H-how di-did he do that "he gulped, he wasn't scared, but what happened wasn't normal even for that 'boy'.

THE SHADOWS

Darkness surrounded everything here, like a void deprived of light sounds smell and gravity ,seeming to go on for ever and ever never ending, not at all welcoming unless the shadows permitted it .not much more was known about the void of shadows here but one 'boy' was soon to find out.

Naruto was within this void floating in the shadows and darkness which seemingly caressed him like a mother a child however he was oblivious to this, he was out could in sweet unconscious whilst his cuts and bruises slowly healed.

**MINDSCAPE**

He stirred and started breathing aratacily as his body awoke; he stayed still however thinking on what happened to him. Last he remembered he was cold and scared hiding in a corner as a mob descended on him throwing rocks at him. He couldn't remember much more because his world had become black. Now though he felt weak and tired but he also felt warm and cosy and for perhaps the first time ever he felt something akin to safety. Not quite used to these emotions he was feeling his eyes shot open and he sat up only to be gently pushed down again by what could only be a hand.

"**easy kit your body's not fully recovered yet" **said a distinctively feminine voice that held a feral growl to it with a hint of sadness, as the hand pushed him down Naruto went with the flow although apprehensively, while for some weird reason he felt he could trust this hand like his own he still wasn't used to people touching him in what seemed a caring way as next to everyone seemed to hurt him.

Trailing his eyes along the appendage to push him down he followed up the arm to females body which was beyond human beauty, she had an hourglass figure with mile long legs, hips not too wide but wide enough connected to a firm bum, with a small waist and d cup breasts, her skin was slightly tanned and pure of any scars, blemishes or spots and had an earthly glow to it, her face was the same with not one imperfection. Said face consisted what could only be described as animalistic features, crimson lips with sharp canine jutting out with equally crimson eyes with slits instead of pupils and small ears slightly pointed. Perhaps the most distinguishing feature was the whisker like marks on each side of her face almost the same as Narutos except these looked more natural like they belong. Framing the face was 4 bangs of crimson silky smooth hair, along with the rest of her hair which cascaded down to her lower back.

In Narutos opinion she looked very feral and intimidating, and if he didn't feel the warmth coming from her he was sure he would be pissing himself right now, he kept his eyes on her, not really bothered by the fact the women was naked in front of him, he was too young for such things to really matter to him anyway.

His brow furrowed he just didn't know what was going on and he sought to voice his opinions but really he didn't know what to say after all what would a child say after being chased by a mob for unknown reasons before being knocked unconscious and waking up in an unknown place with a total stranger doing one thing no one else ever did for him..Care.

The women noticed his confusion and she inwardly smiled, this would make explaining things easier for him to understand what she would have to tell him also it would allow him to understand.

"**Listen kit I know you're confused here so I'm going to need to explain some things okay and I need you to understand."** Naruto still confused and tense around the women nodded and hoped she had the answers to what was happening. Seeing him nod the red haired woman continued"** good, first things first. Ease up kit your safe here, this is your mind so nobody can hurt you here, least of all me"** the blond eased up at this as he somehow knew this woman was telling the truth"** I-I ve seen through all your memories…I would say I'm sorry but that won't help, what I will say is that I promise I will make the future better for you if you let me"** she said with guilt voice looking him straight in the eyes showing him there was no lie hidden .**" kit. My name is kasumi. But you may know me as the kyuubi no yoko" **she spoke in a hushed tone, the guilt and sadness still in her voice, more so now.

Naruto immediately sat up and tensed and his eyes widened to massive proportions, he had heard of that name, the villagers often mentioned it in hushed voices when they thought he wasn't say the villager's was scared of it would have been an understatement and to say they hated it would be like saying the hyuuga aren't stuck up assholes .the newly identified kasumi flinched seeing Naruto tense up like that ,she had seen his memories so she knew what he heard about her and anyone else it wouldn't have bothered her what the thought but she didn't want Naruto to hate her.

"**please don't do that, I mean tense up like that, you can't believe what you've heard about me ,people judge without knowing me, this village speaks with damn prejudice and more so there blinded by their own hatred to see the truth"** spoke kasumi raising her voice to the end to more or a scream and shout full of anger.

Naruto flinched at the tone of voice but none the less calmed down and relaxed his body again. He could relate to what she was saying as the village was like that to him and they never gave reason they just hated him, maybe this person was the same as him."G-gomen..t-t-that sounded like how the treat me..but how can you be the k-kyuubi, I heard the fox got killed 4 years ago..that's why everyone celebrating.? "asked Naruto, stuttering some parts due to the kasumis shouting which unknown to her was accompanied by a small amount of KI.

Glad Naruto was trying to understand she calmed down and the minute KI stopped. She smiled weakly and with her normal tone of voice continued" **like I said you can't believe what they say. Most of what they know is nothing but lies. I didn't even want to attack this damn village"** she sighed knowing the next bit would be more confusing"** putting it simply I couldn't be killed before, so a man did the next best thing..he sealed me into you when you was born, joining us together forever at the cost of his own life" **finished the redhead .Naruto for his part was shocked, it didn't take a genius to work it out ,'_so I was being called a demon and treated bad because they thing I'm the kyuubi who attacked the village' _.normally a child may cry out such a thing but Naruto barely reacted more than a shocked face once he figured it out ,he looked up and met the eyes of the woman his blue eyes piercing the animalistic red ones ,everyone had said she was a monster and a demon yet she was the only person to treat him kindly and the only person to tell him the truth

"i guess your right huh..i can't really believe what they say ,there vile and mean and curse you for being a demon but you're the only person to tell me the truth and help me, if you ask me there all the monster and demons.. You're the only one I can trust "Naruto stated gloomily but cheering up towards the end.

Kasumi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, he had trusted her and he wasn't asking question, he didn't even seemed angered that she was the cause of his miserable life. Unable to control herself she lunged forward and enveloped the boy in a hug squishing him between her heavenly fruits (not that the kid would know that yet)whilst muttering thank you over and over again.

Now being hugged for the first time Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do but he did know he liked the feeling ,there was a warmth coming from the woman that comforted him and eased him up, the hug felt gentle and caring and very protective ,like she wouldn't let go no matter what .Naruto though out loud if this was what having a big sister was like which caused kasumi to let out tears she was trying to hold back. If Naruto saw her as a big sister then if furthered her resolve she would help him get away from Konoha and get him safe she was going to be there for him no matter what.

"**I think I could get used to being a big sister if you will be my little sister?"** stifling as she said it she couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back, hell how else would you tell someone that there really a girl. This would be the easiest way she figured.

Naruto deadpanned she just said little sister, was kasumi joking? Naruto was a boy wasn't he, although he did feel funny all the time with his body but figured that was malnourishment, although something about it kind of sounded right being called a girl, like a weight was taking off his shoulders.

Whilst Naruto was mulling around the thoughts in his head which he didn't know his new neechan could hear ;kasumi decided to do what needed to be done for Naruto to realise it, focusing on the advance demon henge she had placed on at Narutos birth she pulled on the chakra there and with a yell of KAI she realised the henge on 'Naruto'.

"umm uh neechan hehe you said little sister. I'm a boy" stated Naruto

"**Nope you're a girl. Naruki uzumaki, you see because of me if people knew you to a girl you would have been treated I hid who you was with a henge .oh I removed the henge by the way" **Naruki looked well ..shocked to say the least, strangely enough that weird feeling was gone now and replaced with pure hunger but being told you're really a girl wasn't one of those things you hear on a daily bases, although neither was being told your host to the kyuubi.

Wanting to see if this was true she wondered if she would be able to find a mirror where she was to see.. looking around to see where she exactly was she just saw darkness all round her stretching outwards with only a couple of meters around her and kasumi bright enough to see. and covering the floor was water everywhere apart from where she was on what appeared to be a stone platform however there was no mirror.

"**try the water" **Naruki looked straight at kasumi. how did she know what she was thinking "**hehe our minds our linked..i can read your thoughts" **clarified the vixen

Pulling herself over to the edge of the platform she slowly started leaning over the edge till she could fully see her reflection in the water. Crimson red hair looking wild and unkempt going down to below her shoulders blades,4 small bangs framing her face which was pretty much the same apart from the features looking more feminine and the whiskers being a tad more pronounced .she was still wearing the cloths she had been before consisting of blue shinobi sandals, black shorts going to below her knees and a white t shirt with the uzu swirl on her back which was pretty much a perfect fit for her since it was slightly small on the henge, she had the same clothes for a while now as she couldn't get more being on the streets. Her frame was also smaller now although the malnourishment helped that out as well as losing the henge.

Well she didn't know what to say, she was a girl heck she didn't really know what she felt about it but she was defiantly wasn't upset about this ,decideding she wanted more of the comforting embrace of kasumi she went back and plopped herself right down onto kasumis knees and buried herself into her chest holding on like it was a lifeline.

Kasumi returned the hug "**hmm kit I I guess it's hard to take in ..don't worry though everything will get better from now on though ,there's nothing but good news now" **she told her newly dubbed imouto with a smile ,she liked the idea of a little sister .Naruki looked up with a look in her eye that was asking for kasumi to continue. "**well now we have contact with each other when you leave the mindscape I can help you get away from this hellhole of a village ,the forest will be kinder to you.." **she said with a dreamy sigh at the mention of the forest being a bijuu she was very much in tune with nature and the fox aspect of her loved the wondering around taking in the smells and sights and lolling around in the fields and woods .Naruki nodding happily at this, being able to get away from Konoha was always a dream of hers ,she never really had an idea of where she would go but she enjoyed the forest ,maybe some of kasumis traits worn off in her from being sealed into hear but she too loved the outdoors and woods ,Naruki often spent her time in the forests within Konoha as the was perhaps the safest place, although nowhere was safe in Konoha for her.

Breaking the hug and laying Naruki down with her head resting on her lap kasumi told her to try rest bit more while she continued talking" **..you also have a..hmm how should I put it..let's say unique talent that's rare even among the ninja world except for a select few..it's called Meiton (dark release).to put into simply it allows for you to become one with the shadows ,it's how you escaped the crowd before..i don't really know much more but I know the shadow look out for their own." **lectured kasumi as Naruki listened awestruck, the shadows had protected she mulled this around trying to fully understand it no more words was spoken between the sisters and eventually Naruki fell asleep with a shit eating grin on her face, it was safe to say she was happy.

HOKAGES OFFICE 20 MINUTES LATER

The third Hokage commonly known as hiruzen sarutobi was a fairly patient man and let few things phase him; though having been a shinobi for the better part of 60 years and living and fighting through 3 great wars he was bound to be patient because after all life on a warzone where a new type of death is found each day and your constantly playing cat and mouse with a squadron of enemy jonnin, traits like those develop themselves or you end up dead. He was also known as professor for his mastery of the jutsu of Konoha and general knowledge of everything and anything.

However for all his achievements and accolades known of it helped him with his 2 worst nightmares. Paperwork-the bane of all kages and ranting civilians-the bane of just about every shinobi draining on over petty issues and insecurities .unfortunately for him he was facing both and was fast developing a headache .putting his quill down and sitting back in his comfy leather chair he looked onto the crowd of civilians in his office .putting up his hand he silenced them.

"So you're telling me your barged into my office and ranted on because you had tried beating a child and said child managed to escape from you? i feel I should mention child abuse is illegal you know" sarutobi said in a weary voice

"b-but h-Hokage-sama we was just trying to rid Konoha of the demon brat who wrecked the village" sarutobi glared at the man but he continued anyway "but he just vanished into the shadows without a trace, its obvious the demons retaliating if you don't kill it then were all doomed" confirmed a middle aged women who was the apparent leader of said group.

"foolish woman !that boy is not the kyuubi and what he did wasn't demon powers in case you didn't notice the entire nara clan can manipulate shadows, he will not be hunted down and killed ,now onto pressing matters I'm having my anbu arrest you and arrange a meeting with ibiki for all of you" the woman paled at this and looked like she was going to protest but he carried on "you abused a child ,encouraged others to do so and you no doubt give away the s class secret regarding the kyuubi .for those crimes you will each visit ibiki and as for you madam you will face death as does anyone who brakes and s class secret" sarutobi fumed, he may be patient but abusing a child and braking an s class secret wasn't something he could stay calm about.

Ignoring the protests from the crowd he made a motion to the hidden anbu guarding his office and 3 of them revealed themselves and forcefully removed the crowd from the office, sarutobi turned in his chair and massaged his temples as he looked out the panoramic window of the hokages office' _urgh I'm too old for this shit, but that shadow manipulation sounds familiar. .'_Suddenly he stopped rubbing his temples as a grin spread onto his old features and he chuckled, the boy was safe now that was for sure.

After all ,the shadows are endless and everywhere


End file.
